Silence is Golden
by Wolfy Go Gnarf
Summary: Harry is brutally beaten and left without the ability to speak. Now he must pick up the pieces and try to fit his life back together. Draco x Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Bad Enough

**Disclaimer: These are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. I only wish to play with them for a bit.**

_Shit_: thought

_**Shit**_: written

Chapter One: Bad Enough

Harry was shaking. His shoulders clenched tightly and his heart beat erratically within his chest. It screamed to him with every thump, Run! Harry could only manage to inch backwards away from those heartless eyes, and trembling purple face. "Turn around and that the shirt off," Vernon ordered as he shifted the knife in his hand.

Experience told Harry that it would be worse if he didn't comply. With hitching breath he turned around and pulled the three sizes too big shirt over his head. Harry was trying desperately to calm down before that knife could touch him. _Breath deep, relax, it hurts less if you just relax_ Harry clenched his teeth together when he felt the knife's cold blade ghost over his skin. Harry felt the first bite of the knife and inhaled sharply and bit his lip so hard it bled. He needed to concentrate on the taste; the taste of blood on his tongue, metallic and sweet.

Vernon dug into his skin again and again. Harry fought back tears for a while, but after Vernon dug into the old cuts Harry simply let it go. Tears of pain streamed down his face to the floor where they mingled with the blood. Harry felt Vernon wipe the blade on the back of his jeans. Harry stood completely still. "Clean up this mess. I don't want to see you tomorrow."

Harry gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Vernon began the trek up the stairs as Harry mopped up the blood with his discarded shirt. With every push and pull his back screamed with pain. His jeans felt wet and he could imagine the blood soaking into them. Harry quietly made his way into the cupboard under the stairs. There were several tubes of ointment and a bucket of water waiting. The water was tinted a nasty red from yesterday. Harry carefully pulled the bucket out from its hiding place and into the bathroom. He poured it out into the sink and waited while it filled. He turned around and examined the wounds from tonight. Vernon had reopened his more recent wounds and this new one spelled in large jagged letters read, "Faggot". Harry frowned. _Thank god he didn't know how true that was._ Harry hauled the bucket back to the cupboard and snuck inside. Carefully he took the blood stained cloths and wetted them. He washed his cuts and applied the ointment. .

Harry thought back to Umbridge's punishments. They were nothing compared to this. Actually he preferred those goddamn quills. He would even pay for them now, anything to get away from this horrible place. Harry shuffled up the steps. The bleeding wasn't slowing down but he assumed it would while he slept. Just like every other time he had gone to bed bleeding.

It was unbearably hot and his sweat stung the cuts on his back as he lay down. The bed creaked under him and Harry glanced around the room. Hedwig was sitting on her perch watching him with golden eyes. Harry smiled. Even if his family didn't care for him Hedwig did. He let himself drift off to a blissful sleep.

(Later that night)

Harry woke to Hedwig angrily nipping his ears. He moved his arm to shoo her away, "Hedwig I'm trying to sleep." His arm missed drastically and he fell from the bed with a loud thump. Harry winced and groaned as he stood up. His head was swimming and he swayed on his feet. To steady himself Harry grabbed the bedpost.

He rubbed his head with his other hand. Maybe he was dehydrated. Harry shuffled and swayed out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. He cupped his hands and drank deeply from the water. He rubbed his face again and looked up at the mirror. He was extremely pale, deathly pale. Harry stumbled from the room and down the hall. Something was horribly wrong. The phone clattered off of the small table as Harry fell. He looked down at the phone. He could barely tell which numbers were which. Everything was getting blurry and it felt like he was swimming in thick fog. His fingers clumsily punched the numbers and a voice sounded. "This is 911. What's your emergency?"

Harry could barely mumbled help into the receiver, before he felt large meaty fingers wrap around his neck. They were squeezing tighter and tighter cutting off his air supply. Harry felt the pain but it all seemed like it was happening outside of him. Like he was filled with Novocain and could only feel the pinch or pressure. Vernon slammed his head back onto the hard wooden floor and Harry was gone. His consciousness flooded out of his mouth in a wheeze.

(Severus)

Severus hated to leave the witching world but something had happened to Potter. Apparently no one else in the order was available for this mundane task. Sure it could be an attack, but Harry w0ouldn't be sleeping comfortably in a Muggle hospital bed then would he. Severus watched with mild surprise as the doors whooshed open of their own accord. He blew into the room and straight to the front desk. A young nurse watched him apprehensively. "Harry Potter," he spat.

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you deaf? I'm here to see Harry Potter. What room is he in?"

"I'm sorry sir but are you a relative?"

"I'm his professor. I'm his guardian when he is at school." It wasn't exactly the truth but close enough.

"Oh, sorry sir. Let me just check with his doctor." She lifted the receiver and punched in some numbers. "Harry's professor is here to see him. Shall I let him through?" There was some nodding and mhmming before she hung up with a click. "He's in room 12B. The doctor says he will meet you there in a few moments."

Severus smiled triumphantly and swept down the hallway like a hawk. _12B. 12B. Ah__ 12B_ He threw the door open and stood there stunned. Severus took back every complaint he had spouted on the way here. Harry really was horribly injured. His face was a sick purple-blue and his nose was swollen awkwardly on his face. His arms were bandaged as far as he could see. His head was wrapped in gauze. Even his chest was wrapped in gauze. There were blood stains everywhere. Harry looked as if the Hogwarts Express had run him over. A tube had been shoved down his throat forcing air into his lungs.

Severus staggered backwards at the sight. "What happened?"

A doctor behind him looked sadly over Severus' shoulder. "His family. He's never come in this beat up before. It was mostly burns and broken bones before. Seems that awful man went all out this summer." The doctor sighed.

"His family did this? Surely someone called child services."

"I've called them. They go and he's being treated like a king and Harry won't confess anything."

"What exactly did they do to him?"

"Well he's got multiple third degree burns on his arms. He has a major concussion and several cuts on the back of his head. His nose was broken. He has multiple lacerations on his chest and back, and his larynx was completely crushed. I'm afraid he'll never be able to talk again."

Severus reached a tentative hand to brush several hairs from Harry's forehead. How could he possibly live like that and say nothing? "Is it safe to have him moved? We'd like to have him closer to the school."

"He should be ok but no airplanes. A train or car only. We don't want any stress on him." The doctor looked sadly up at Severus. "How soon would you like him moved?"

"Today if possible," Severus added hastily.

The doctor gave a meek smile, "Good. Let me just get his file and we'll move him out of here." He rushed out the door and down the hall.

Severus closed his eyes and sat o the edge of the bed. The only sound in the room was the feint woosh of Harry's breath. Severus tried to imagine what had happened to the boy. He tried to imagine that large irritating man beating Harry, a strong Quiddich player, into the floorboards. He just couldn't imagine how Harry could have let this happen to him. Why hadn't he just left? He could have sent letters to someone. He could have told someone.

The doctor set the overly large file down on Harry's legs. A different nurse followed behind him. She flashed Severus a flirtatious smile as she flipped her blond hair. Severus frowned. The nurse didn't notice. She wheeled the respirator out the door as the Doctor wheeled the bed. They had Harry all packed up in the ambulance, without the respirator. Harry was breathing fine now, although he sounded rather wheezy.

Before long they were both situated in the handicapped portion of the train. Severus was flipping absentmindedly though the file until he reached this incident. There were pictures paper clipped to the sheet of white paper and Severus removed the. They were muggle photographs but all the same they haunted him. The supposed lacerations were words carved into Harry's flesh. It ranged from whelp to faggot and each one had been carefully photographed and documented. His arms were covered with what appeared to be cigar burns as well as several large oven top burns. Severus slapped the file shut and closed his eyes. _Honestly how could Harry let this happen? It wasn't as if he was completely __defenseless. Harry could have used his magic._ Severus sighed.

(Later that night)

Harry woke to a loud argument. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. He was at Hogwarts? How could he be at Hogwarts? Harry felt nauseous, and thirsty. His throat felt sandy and hoarse. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around some more. He couldn't exactly make out what the two voices were saying but they seemed to be angrily arguing. Harry opened his mouth to ask for water and only a wheeze escaped. Shocked he brought both of his hands to his throat He fell backwards with a heavy thunk and rubbed at his throat wheezing loudly in attempts to call out.

Madam Pomfrey hurried to his bed. "Harry. Harry calm down. It's ok."

Harry removed his hands from his throat and took several deep breaths. He looked up at her with frightened emerald eyes.

"Your uncle crushed your larynx Harry. That's why you can't talk. We'll get voice spell put on you soon as possible. " Harry violently shook his head. "No? Well then I suppose we'll get you a quill and parchment." She smiled down at him. "Get some rest Mr. Potter. Doctors' orders."

She left his bedside and Harry quietly closed his eyes. He took several long slow deep breaths. He fell asleep to the moaning wind and his own hoarse breath.


	2. Chapter 2: The Day After

**Disclaimer: These are not mine. They belong to JK Rowling. I only wish to play with them for a bit.**

**WARNING: This is going to be a ****Yaoi**** fanfiction. If you don't like that just leave! You don't need to read, flame, or whatever! Just ****shoo**

_Shit_: thought

_**Shit**_: written

* * *

Chapter Two: The Day After

Harry blinked his eyes open into the dim hospital wing. He scanned the beds surrounding him and found the room empty. Well it did make a bit of sense, it was after all summer. Harry pushed himself up on his elbows and had a better look at the room. It hadn't changed a bit since last year and was very clearly neatly kept up. Everything seemed in its right place. That was except for Harry himself.

Despite the nagging headache and various muscle pains Harry sat the rest of the way up. He carefully slipped his legs over the edge and felt his bare feet meet the cold stone floor. Without hesitation Harry pushed himself to a standing position and fought off the nausea that followed. His vision tunneled in television static and gradually faded back to the way it should have been. He blinked several times and then cautiously took a step. He still felt a bit woozy but nothing like the last night he'd been at Uncle Vernon's mercy.

Harry began walking slowly up and down the length of the hospital wing. He was almost positive that he shouldn't have been out of bed but decided that Madam Pomfrey was a little too protective. Harry peered through the door and down the hall to the right. It was empty. He looked to his left and was met with yet another empty hall. Harry was hungry and decided that going to find the house elves had a nice sound to it. He shuffled out of the room in his pajamas, a great light blue affair that was more comfortable than it looked, and down the hall.

Harry met no opposition until he was half way there. Snape was standing by the stairs looking at him somewhat shocked. Harry stared back with a similar expression. He had never once in his entire life even dreamed that he would see Snape gaping like that. It was as if Harry was a Zombie from the telly.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," Snape finally hissed.

Harry smiled and shrugged. Not as if he could tell him he felt better. That he'd been walking around for the past half hour just fine. Couldn't possibly tell him he was starved and the elves were defiantly that way.

"Why don't we go ask Madam Pomfrey?"

Harry couldn't argue. Well he could, there were plenty of points he could make but the simple fact was he lacked the ability to voice them. He frowned but followed Snape all the same. Snape was walking slower than usual so as not to leave Harry behind and seemed to be heading for the Great Hall. Harry didn't care what Madam Pomfrey or Snape said, there would be food there and he was going to sit and eat some.

When they entered the large room Harry's eyes were immediately drawn to the teachers table. It was set on a slight dais and Harry frowned. Dumbledore's headmaster's chair still remained empty. Harry was certain that his own head of house, Professor McGonnigal would be taking the position this year. She still sat to the left of the chair and was eating her lunch while quietly conversing with Hagrid. Madam Pomfrey stood at the sight of Harry and rushed away from the table.

"What are you doing up and about? You should still be asleep."

Harry stood silent. _Yes thank you, Madam Pomfrey, for being so concerned and asking so many questions of a boy who can no longer speak_Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey and touched her shoulder. He made a motion for drinking by holding an imaginary glass and pouring it down his throat and then pretended to eat a plate of food.

"What," she asked looking startled.

"He's hungry," Snape hissed.

"Oh," she looked startled up at Snape. She paused staring then shook her head and looked back at Harry. She took his arm and lead him to a seat at the table. Harry sat down and plate appeared in front of him. The smell was incredible. Harry's mouth began to water. He eagerly swallowed the entire contents of his cup and his throat felt much smoother. He then began to eagerly devour several choice items of food, A chicken leg, and a small pile of mashed potatoes. Harry paused his fork halfway to his mouth and looked at those at the table. He tried with all his might to look like he was asking, what? Harry set his fork back down and sat up straight and looked back at them with newfound whatiness. Why were they all staring at him? Had he spouted an extra set of ears? Harry decided the best method of communication would be to stare back.

"You're handling this quiet well," Madam Pomfrey said placing a napkin on Harry's lap. He wanted to tell her he wasn't a child but only glared a bit as she moved back to her seat. Harry continued to eat, glancing in their general direction every so often. He was mostly listening to their conversation. It was about him. Did they think him deaf as well as mute? Or maybe they gone for the whole package; deaf, dumb and mute.

"Well, as I was saying, we need to find a way to solve this speaking problem."

"Minerva." It was Madam Pomfrey. "We could try and fix the voice box."

"You know as well as I that that is impossible. Any other suggestions."

"Why not just force the voice spell on him," Snape said. Harry grit his teeth for a few moments before continuing to eat.

"We can't force him to do anything Severus. Perhaps one of those Quick Quotes Quills." Harry blinked. Didn't Rita Skeeter use one of those? "They write down what you think. That would be sufficient." Mcgonnigal turned to Harry. "Two nods for yes. One nod for no."

Harry looked up and thought for a while. It didn't solve the whole spell issue but at least it solved the problem with not being able to tell people what. He nodded twice. McGonnigal smiled. "Severus will be accompanying you to Diagon Alley tomorrow if you're feeling up to it. You can purchase one then."

Harry frowned. He closed his eyes and then stood up. Why did it have to be Snape? Did he really deserve that treatment? He gave a wave which was meant as a sort of goodbye and left the great hall. His bare feet were freezing against the stone floor, but he liked it that way. It kept him alert and painfully awake. Harry didn't want to go back to bed. He had the urge to move.

Harry found himself outside of the prefect bathroom after wandering the halls. He paused and peeked within. Warmth spread across his foot and he, startled, looked down. _The floor must be heated in here._ Harry pushed into the bathroom. _Maybe a bath wouldn't be a bad idea. _Harry stripped off the pajamas and looked at his arms. The burns had healed but there were still molted angry scars dotting them. His right bicep still had the oven grate circles. Harry traced the scar. It didn't feel like his own body. It felt like he had borrowed it. He traced the scars on his chest whispering under his breath, "Worthless. Freak."

Harry took off his glasses, smearing the edges of objects into each other, and stepped into the bath. It was almost burning hot. Harry wondered if the bath changed to please him. He wanted to forget the pains and scars. The heat would certainly remedy this. He closed his eyes and shoved his face into the water. He was reminded of the egg from the triwizard tournament and pulled his head back sending water spraying over the floor behind him. His head leaned in the silence. How he wished there was noise in here. Music maybe. Harry liked music. He missed the muggle music he could hear when he went for walks. However few those blissful instances were they had always made him forget the horrors of his home life. Harry sighed, his breath drowned in the large bathroom.

* * *

Draco was standing in the book shop when he first spotted his godfather. He was stalking angrily down the street with what seemed like a purpose. Draco saw a quick quotes quill hovering over a notebook by Severus Snape's ear. It wasn't scribbling hasty thoughts as he had expected it to. No, it just stood hovering over it. Draco threw several large coins onto a counter and rushed out the door holding a copy of the new school book. He was racing toward Professor Snape, his feet pounding on the cobblestones. Why would Professor Snape be using a quick quotes quill? Didn't he hate them? 

Beside Snape a tall boy with long brown hair was keeping in stride with Snape. Draco picked up his pace. He scanned the boy again. He had a muscled back that shifted beneath the tight t-shirt, a delectable arse, and well-muscled shoulders. He shouldered past several witches and finally caught up to Snape, panting from the effort. "Professor," he questioned. Both heads turned and he took a step backward startled.

"Draco," Snape didn't exactly seem surprised. His voice was rather level, devoid of emotion.

Draco couldn't speak for several moments. He just stared at the tall Potter; the charmingly handsome Potter; the cute butt Potter; the Draco's worst enemy Potter. "Potter?"

Potter didn't respond. He simply stood glaring while the quill flicked angrily over the paper. Then it turned as if to show something to him. Snape grabbed the edge of it and tugged it back. Draco stared at his godfather wide eyed. "Draco," he added. "We must be going. I will see you once school begins. Come along Potter."

Draco stood in the street watching the two retreating forms. Harry's--Potter's—cute--I mean--ok fine, cute ass retreat. Draco turned. He had sure grown up over the summer. He looked down at himself, feeling suddenly inadequate. He looked too skinny. Perhaps he should have worked out more that summer. It seemed Potter had been. Quickly he moved through the crowds again determined to finish his shopping, get home, and work his body until it couldn't be worked anymore.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. Whew! Been really busy lately. Goddamn novel getting in the way of my precious fanfiction. 

**See that button. Yes. Right there on the left. Why don't you click it?**

**Review Please  
**


End file.
